The Diddly-Bops
The Diddly-Bops is the 16th episode of Victorious. It aired on January 17, 2011 as an hour special with Wok Star. Plot In response to the disappearence of an ill-fated private jet owned by a kiddie-band called "The Waggafuffles," the gang is offered 1,000 dollars to perform at a little kids birthday party by Mr. Sikowitz's roomate's 4-year old son. Everyone goes over to Tori's house to brainstorm ideas for a song. After a rejected attempt to by Andre to write a song about noses, and hilarious attempts by Robbie to sing about broken glass, Tori looks online and discovers that the top 7 songs for kids were about food. Andre, having just got off the phone with a record label agent, tells Tori that he might get signed to the company, but in the meantime writes "Favorite Food," the new song for the group. The day of the performance, Sikowitz struggles to come up with a name for the group, but eventually deciced to call them "The Diddly-Bops." As the group performs their food song, a four year old records it with a cell phone and uploads it to the Internet, which upsets everyone, especially Jade. The agent comes to see Andre and tells him that the record label can't sign him because his performance of the "The Diddly-Bops" dressed as spaghetti could wreck their image. The group tries to cheer Andre up, while Trina is chasing after the agent's Escalade singing her Birthweek song, "You're the Reason". Cat goes to the group saying she got another gig for "The Diddly-Bops," but the others turn it down. Trina comes back to the group after chasing the guy 7 blocks and joins Cat in "The Diddly-Bops." Tori later looks for Andre after he skips two classes and gives him a pep talk. After she leaves, he starts to write a love song called "Song2You" which he plays for Tori at the Vega's house. Tori convinces Andre to perform it for the producers insisting she will beg them to come watch. Andre asks her to sing back up and she agrees. The New Diddly Bops, which includes Trina, Sinjin, and Sikowitz, among others, are about to perform the next day at a shopping mall, but get beaten up by the kids for being imposters. Tori and Andre perform "Song2You" at Hollywood Arts and successfully impress the record label who approves to the idea of putting Andre on the record label. Trivia *When the "New Diddly Bops" come all beaten up out of their van, it`s the same 1973 Ford Econoline "Guitar Dude" 'From Big Time Rush Uses in the BTR episode '"Big Time Fans". Sikowitz also drove this van in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice will sing a duet in this episode. This is the second time they have done this since The Great Ping Pong Scam. The song they sing is called "Song to you" *'Running gag'(s): Robbie repeatedly tries to convince people to hear him sing "Broken Glass", also Beck saying "No!" to Henry while dressed as a hot dog. *This episode will mark the first time a majority of the cast (everyone, with the exception of Trina) all sing a song together. The song they sing is called "Favorite Foods". *Erwin Sikowitz is 34 years old as of this episode. *Leon Thomas co-wrote "Song 2 You" when he was 14. *Sikowitz's mother, who is often mentioned online, finally makes an appearance. *Trina sings "You're The Reason" to the music producer. Goofs *The Guidance Counselor mentions that the video was on VideosforKideos, but when the gang sees the video, it is seen on SplashFace. (though it was uploaded on SplashFace after it was uploaded on VideosforKideos) Cast Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Leon Thomas as Andre Harris Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Video:Andre Sings "Song2You" Video:Victorious Clip |Andre and Tori Perform "Song2You" Promos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right 16 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tandre Category:Episodes with Songs